


Gin Isn't the Only Thing Making My Head Spin

by Thehemingwaytheory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 1940's au, Alternate Universe, Androgynous Emma, F/F, Femme Fatale, Film Noir, Murder Mystery, Private Investigators, Swan Queen - Freeform, Women in suits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehemingwaytheory/pseuds/Thehemingwaytheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private eye Emma Swan may have finally found a case that will make use of all her talents. In the process she'll have to balance the client/P.I. line with an extremely beautiful Regina Mills. With the help of her partner David Nolan and assistant Elsa, can she get to the bottom of this mystery with her life intact? Or will her increasing fascination with Ms. Mills be her downfall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have read so much Swan Queen fanfiction over the years and have never imagined writing one myself, but this idea came to me and would not go away. This takes place in a kind of alternate 1940's where we can pretend women's rights and roles were more progressive than they actually were. Also, one's sexual orientation is not too much of an issue in this 1940's. 
> 
> This also deals with a more androgynous Emma; wearing suits, short hair, and taken on some of the more masculine traits of the time. I always identify with Emma more so thought it would be a nice change to see an Emma who was a little more like me. So if androgyny or film noir are not your thing this might not be for you! 
> 
> Lastly, I'm terrified putting this up but just hoping to see if it strikes anyone's fancy. If it does I'll continue. Thanks!

Late morning light poured through the slots in the venation blinds and I felt just as dizzy as when I had woken up. Too many gin rickys, that jazz joint is gonna be the death of me. I glance over to the empty desk across the room; at least Nolan isn’t here to rake me over about it. My partner was out finishing up the loose ends of our last case. David had the honors of being the first name on the door; I looked over at it, Nolan & Swan Private Investigations. He was real cute about picking out the right font; I worry less about appearances as my current sate could attest to. My stomach growled and for the first time today I actually thought about food. Maybe I’d head to the drugstore and flirt with a sandwich and see how it took. 

I heard the main door out in the front office open and Elsa talking to what sounded like a dame. Elsa was a doll, we actually did well enough to hire her and keep her busy with paperwork and research. She was a pretty blonde who knew it but didn’t care; she said she liked working with us because it helped her with her law studies. I still hadn’t figured that one out, maybe she knew the law better by watching us tiptoe around it. We didn’t break it per say but you hire a private investigator to do things coppers can’t or won’t. We live in the grey, unfortunately so do peoples demons. I tidied my desk the best I could before I remembered that I don’t care and leaned back in my chair. 

Elsa knocked her standard quick knock and poked her coconut in, “There’s a lady here who would like to speak with you. Should I send her in?” From the polite language Elsa was spouting this broad must be a fuddy-duddy or maybe just ritzy. Too bad Nolan wasn’t here; he put on the airs that these glitterati were accustomed to. 

“Sure El.” I made sure to raise my eyebrow in silent question. Elsa just gave me a wolfish grin and opened the door wide to let the lady in. I watched curious as to what her smile meant as the most incredible dreamboat gliding into the room. This is the kind of woman that walks into a room and everyone looks, and I mean everyone. Down to the mouse in the corner, hell, the mouse would even give her his cheese if she asked. I struggled to stand up behind the desk as she entered. This dame had raven locks that fell around her shoulders and shined like the sun wished it did. Her skin was olive and begged to be touched but also told you that you never could. She had gams that went on until Tuesday but her eyes are what hit me. They were intelligent and alert; they held the promise of demise and the hope of rapture all together with a hint of tragedy. I couldn’t look away and didn’t until Elsa saved me with a clearing of her throat. 

“If you don’t need anything else…” She edged out of the room with her eyes telling me to get it together. 

“Ah yes, please have a seat miss…” I gestured to the chair in front of my desk.

“Mills. Regina Mills. Thank you.” She took the seat and I took more of her in. She was ritzy that was easy to spy. She wore an expensive looking dress with a fur stole; even her pocket book looked like it cost more lettuce than my whole suit. Not to mention her whole air was elegant like she had been a Queen in another life. I could imagine her being quite put out at the kind of joints I was comfortable in. 

I watched her pull off her gloves and put them carefully over her bag which she rested on the edge of my desk. I sat down. “What can I do for you miss Mills?”

She glanced over at the empty desk across the room. “Mr. Nolan isn’t here?”

I grated my teeth a little in irritation, “No he’s finishing up another case. He may have the DA connections, but I assure you I’m just as qualified. They put my name on the door and everything.”

I made out a flash of embarrassment before it was replaced with indifference. “Of course I meant no offense; I was simply referred to him directly.” She looked me over taking in my clothing no doubt; it was still a little surprising to see a woman in a suit for some people. Or maybe it was my short hair, not as cropped as Nolan’s but definitely shorter than most women’s. I’m just glad I wore my best tie today. I knew I could wear suit better than most men anyway, when I wasn’t feeling so crummy that is. “Are there many women in this business Miss Swan?”

“I’ve never met another, but than again I don’t subscribe to the newsletter so I could be out of the loop.” I leaned over the desk and tried to read her. “So why are you here Ms. Mills?”

She fidgeted minutely, “It’s my father, he died two days ago.” Suddenly I remembered where I heard her name before. Mills, I read in the paper yesterday about a Mills found dead. It said he was some big shot at a steel or manufacturing company. 

“I’m terribly sorry to hear that. How did it happen if I may ask?”

“He was found poisoned in his office. The police are closing up the investigation claiming it was suicide.” She leaned forward and gripped the arms on the chair.

“What made them come to that conclusion?”

“There was a note apparently; they think it’s all very open and shut.” Her lips pressed tightly together in irritation. 

“But you’re here because you don’t think so. Why?”

“He would never do that, there is no way he would take his own life. There weren’t any signs to even make it a possibility. And…and, he would never leave me like that. No one will listen to me; they think they have their evidence.” Her eyes bore into me.

“I believe you.” I said it quickly and with certainty. 

She lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, “Why?” she let out a little breathless almost like she was surprised.

“You have honest eyes.”

She snorted incredulously, “that’s the first time I’ve ever been told that.’

“That’s because you’re beautiful,” I paused as she leaned back in her chair with a curious expression, I smiled, “Most people have a hard time believing beautiful women are telling the truth.”

“Why?” She questioned me clearly with earnest. 

“Because with a face like that, you don’t have too.”

I watched her lips curl into a small smile and it made me feel like a prizefighter who was undefeated. I reached into my chest pocket and got out my cigarette case, I tapped one on the lid a few times to pack it and handed it to her. She accepted and leaned forward as I lit a match and gave her the flame. I packed one for myself and lit it, thinking about the best way to proceed.

“So you’ll help me?”

“Are there people who would want your father dead?”

“He was the president of the largest engineering firm in the country. We hold patents and contracts that many other companies would dream of having. My father was a good man but he was also very good at what he did which means other people didn’t get what they wanted. I’ve prepared a list of the people I’m aware of.” She reached into her purse and pulled out a folded sheet of paper, she started to hand it to me than hesitated. “You are going to take my case aren’t you?”

“Yes I think we will.” She handed me the list, I had seven names on it. Hot damn! And this is just the ones she knew of. “Well thanks for doing some of the work doll face. We get fifty five dollars a day plus expenses.”

She grabbed her purse again and pulled out what looked like a check, “Will this be sufficient for now?” 

I took it and glance at the number, five hundred bucks, this skirt wasn’t playing around. “This is more than enough Ms. Mills. I’m assuming your father kept his correspondence at his office? If you would leave the address to it and a key with Elsa, she’ll have some papers for you to sign and we’ll be square.”

“I trust this will take priority with you and Mr. Nolan?” she said as she pulled her gloves back on and stood. 

“Yes of course.” Why I felt the need to assure her I didn’t know, but I told myself it was all about the greenbacks and not the way she made my ticker kick. 

She started for the door with a sway that could knock the Eiffel tower over and looked back over her shoulder. “Thank you for your time Ms. Swan.” She said through longer than fair lashes.

“Sure thing and you can drop the Ms. it never much suited me.” I gave her what a cocktail waitress once called my kiss me now smile.

She bit her lip ever so slightly and asked, “Just Swan than?”

“That or maybe you could try on Emma and see how you like it?” I moved out from behind my desk and leaned against the front of it.

“Hmm I’ll have to walk around with it a bit before I let you know.” She didn’t give me the satisfaction of seeing the smile I heard before she opened the door and left to finish up with Elsa. 

Well one thing was for sure, other than this dish making me sappy, and that was we just got our hands full of something that could be very big. How big was yet to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anybody is liking this but I'll add a chapter just to see if anyone else bites. If you want another just let me know! This one is really some character and story set up, if you want me to continue I promise some fun interactions next!

After ten minutes or so of replaying the exchange with Ms. Mills, Regina, in my head I went to the outer office to talk to Elsa. “So, all the paperwork in order?”

Elsa looked up knowingly, “Of course, who do you think I am? You’re not over here to talk about that though.”

“You know me all too well El, now I know what your smile was about. What a cookie huh?” I sat on the edge of her desk looked over the paperwork. 

“You do have a weakness for the dark haired beauties. So what’s the what? Have anywhere to start on this?”

I stood up know thinking about where to begin. I should go to Mr. Mills’ office and see if there’s anything there that the badges looked over. My stomach growled and I looked over at Elsa sheepishly. “I think the best place to start is with a sandwich. Tell Nolan I’ll be at the lunch counter if he gets in before I’m back.” I went back into the inner office and grabbed my jacket then plucked my hat from the rack by the main door. “Bye doll,” I said with a wink.

Elsa shook her head, long since immune to my charms and told me to, “hit the bricks.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I pushed my plate away and leaned back in my chair finally feeling more like a person, with my stomach full and my head no longer swimming with the effects of alcohol or a certain brunette. I looked around the room at all the people eating and remembered what it was like to not be able to even buy a cup of coffee. Living on the streets since I was 16 after a string of horrible foster homes had given me one gift, my street smarts. I also had, somewhere along the way, picked up a kind of superpower, I knew if someone was lying to me. I just got this feeling like a swift kick to the gut and I was never wrong. David had come to greatly appreciate this and my other skills; we were a good balance and got a long like brother and sister. Where David understood that sometimes you had to get your hands dirty to get answers he didn’t like doing it. I on the other hand had no issue grilling someone. Though times were becoming more progressive many people still didn’t expect a broad to be the one to let them have it, which gave me the added element of surprise. 

I was brought out of my reverie by the bell above the door jingling. It was Nolan heading right for me; he took the seat next to me and asked the girl behind the counter for a cup of java. David and I had met when he was still a copper, he was going to arrest me for a little bit of thieving but I told him about a thug I knew they had been looking for. Jones had doubled crossed me and left me without my share of a job we had done together, so I had no problem selling his ass out. In turn Nolan let me go and I became his ear to the streets. He had become disillusioned with the system though and left, then he asked me to start a private investigations firm with him. I couldn’t turn down the chance to maybe help people and also to have money, money was very useful. 

“You’re actually looking well; don’t tell me you weren’t drinking last night.” He had a smirk on his clean shaven face. 

“Woah woah, don’t give me a good reputation or anything of course I was drinking.” I finished my coffee and sat mug down.

“Hmm, maybe it’s this new case then, which you took on without consulting me first.”

“Yeah I suppose it could be that,” I grinned, “Or the fact that we got a five hundred dollar advance for it.”

“Or the fact that Ms. Mills is a stunner.” 

I looked at him questioningly, “How would you know?”

His eyes twinkled, “Did she tell you she was referred to us?”

“Actually yeah and she was looking for you. Alright out with it, do you know her?” 

He turned slightly to look at me better. “Mary Margret knows her actually, they went to school together. They were friends at one point, but had a falling out. Their parents had remained friendly though.”

So David’s wife actually knew Regina, which makes a little more sense now about why she came to us. While we weren’t at all shabby, but we certainly weren’t the most well known gumshoes in the city. 

“So you’ve met her before?”

“Once or twice at parties at the Mills manor, but nothing in depth. There’s still a lot of tension between her and Mary Margret.”

“Well if I had known all this history I would have maybe reconsidered.”

David smirked, “No you wouldn’t have.”

“You’re right she’s just too intriguing. Also I believe her; she really thinks Mr. Mills was killed.”

“Well, she’s our client now so I’m with ya. I brought the key to Henry’s office so we can go from here.”

I stood and put my money on the table and put my hat on. “Good thinking, I have a feeling that if we’re not consistently working on something Ms. Mills will be displeased.” 

David got up with me, “You’d be right to think that Em.” And we headed out to the business district.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Being surrounded by the city’s tallest buildings had the effect of making me feel even more insignificant then usual. Or maybe it was all the ritzys milling around with their fancy clothes and purposeful airs. We had arrived at the Mills Corp. building and found our way into Henry’s office. I immediately went for the desk to start my snooping, only finding standard company memos laid upon the desktop. This is where the note the police found was placed I imagine. The letter itself was in police custody, perhaps I could have it retrieved by Ms. Mills to inspect it. I watched David lean over the spot that had been marked by the coppers as the place the body was found. 

“You said on the way over here that Regina said Henry had no cause for killing himself, so we’re to assume this was a frame job.” David bent down and studied the spot.

“Right, and in order to prove that, we need a suspect who had motive. I have a list from Regina of seven possible suspects.” I opened a top drawer and rummaged through the contents, finding nothing of importance I moved on to the bottom deeper drawer. 

“Seven huh, I suppose perhaps he was more shrewd in business than in his personal life. He was very kind and almost gentle seeming the couple of times I had met him.” 

“Well maybe he wasn’t entirely on the up and up, and nobody really knew. We need to figure out who would gain the most from his death, right?” I found what I was looking for, a false bottom. These presented themselves again and again, people always wanted to keep something hidden. I pulled it up and was shown papers, letters it seemed. I picked them up and started to read. 

“Yeah and who had access to him right before his death. Who was in here recently to poison his scotch? Emma?”

“hold on bub, I think I got something.” The letters were love letters and they weren’t between Henry and his wife. The name on them was not Cora Mills but a woman named Ingrid. I kept reading to gleam something else useful and then I saw it, a club named the Freeze was mentioned several times. I had heard of this club before but had never been. It was more of an upscale joint and not enough women of the Sapphic variety for me. “I think I got a lead.”

David stood up, “What is it?”

“It seems Henry here was getting handsy on the side.” I moved around the desk to show David.

He leaned over to read some of the script, “Hmm, well I wouldn’t blame him. Cora isn’t really a doll if you catch my drift.”

“I think we should head to this club and see what turns up.” I moved back to replace the false bottom and clean up. I pocketed the letters though, just in case.

“Are you sure you don’t just want a drink?” David looked at me pointedly.

“Well, if while we are there I happen to get thirsty, I can’t really help that can I?” I smirked and walked past him through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

If the Freeze club exterior was an indication of what the place was like inside, this was a high end joint. Also, I may be a little outta my depth, but I could put on the charm when I really wanted. David and I gave each other an apprehensive glance and headed for the doors. Before I could take in anything I thought it best to take off my hat and smooth down my hair in a mirror just inside the doors. Luckily, old Joe my barber gave me a real nice cut a couple of days prior so I knew at least my hair was looking sharp. As my eyes adjusted to the dimness I started to case the place. Being only about a quarter until four there wasn’t a whole lot going on. 

“I think we’re a little early to catch any action Em.” David said taking his hat off as well. 

“That’s the truth, but maybe with it being a little less crowded we have a better chance of finding something.” I stepped down into the main room which was large and very elaborately decorated. My eyes were drawn to the stage which was currently unoccupied, it was large and I could only imagine the kind of acts that played here. I pictured a gorgeously tragic torch singer flown in from some exotic local to woo old geezers into paying for more champagne. 

“Find what? There’s like 4 people in here, it’s so early we weren’t even greeted at the door.” He gestured toward the bar; I turned my head to see that there was indeed only four bar flies, glued to their respective stools. 

I also saw the pretty bartender and decided that was the best place to start. “Well I’m about to find a gin fizz and some gossip.” I walked to the emptier side of the bar top and marveled at how the stools seemed to be velvet. David, of course for his part, followed me into the unknown. 

I watched the woman finish pouring what I could only guess was this man’s sixth glass of whiskey by the look of him. I caught her eye and she smiled and came right over. 

I nodded in the man’s direction, “I’m surprised you get meatballs like that in here, benders are more acceptable in a dive one would think.”

She looked me over and I guess decided that I was alright and leaned towards me, “Even the rich have a right to get sauced in the middle of the day, I’m just glad I take the earlier shifts. They tip better than you’d think.” She winked. “What can I get you, looking to get sauced yourself?”

“No, no, not sauced, don’t get me wrong I’m quite a swigger but I’m dragging this one around so just a gin fizz will do.” I pointed at David. 

She glanced at him and became less flirtatious, that made me smile even more. I knew it would be me leading this conversation. “Anything for you then?”

“Just a beer I suppose.” David sat next to me.

“So...” I inclined my head toward her silently asking for her name.

“Lily.” She smiled and leaned closer.

“So Lily, I bet the owner of this fine establishment is raking it in.” I took a sip, this was an excellent drink, the dame had skills. 

“Only recently, Ingrid was struggling for a bit but she came into some money several months back.”

I looked quickly at David and back to Lily, “Did she say how she got the money? That seems very lucky.”

Lily quirked an eyebrow at my question and started wiping down the counter. “A silent partner I suppose, I didn’t ask.”

She was closing up; I had misjudged my charm or hadn’t taken enough time with small talk. I figured I’d cut my losses, we already had something more than what we came in with. I downed my drink and looked at my watch. “Well Lily, thanks for the best damn gin fizz I’ve ever had. We’ll get out of your hair.” David and I stood and he put some money on the counter and she looked at it let out a little laugh. I pulled out some more and placed it on top, which seemed to please her.

“Well, I figured if I’m making an officer’s drink it should be good.”

I stopped in my tracks and turned, that’s why she clammed up! Did I look like a copper? I must be doing something wrong. I smiled, “No badges here doll, just a couple of curious business partners. Not looking for stirring up trouble.” I turned again heading for the entranceway. 

Lily yelled, “That’s too bad, I could sure get us into some.” I put on my hat and tipped it to her and continued out the door. I guess I hadn’t lost my charm after all.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
David and I discussed that at least now we knew Ingrid owned this club and had recently came into money to make it what it was now. I of course am putting my bet on Henry for this silent partner. Some people buy their lovers on the side jewelry or clothes, sometimes houses or cars, I suppose to the wealthy a club was a trinket. 

David and I thought that coming back at some later point and speaking to Ingrid herself would be beneficial. He wanted to go back to Henry’s office and talk with the other executives. That sounded awful, so that’s how I found myself in front of Regina Mills’ door. One quick call to Elsa at the office gave me Regina’s address and I talked myself into believing I should maybe fill her in.

But, standing in front of the door I wondered what I was really doing here. I now wanted to turn and run, but unfortunately I had already rung the bell. The door opened and a man appeared dressed in a fine looking suit. “Uh, Emma Swan to see Ms. Mills.” Imagine that, I could speak like I had some class. I quickly remembered myself and walked in before he could speak. 

“Wait here madam.” He said like it pained him and walked through the massive lobby and into some far off room. I walked to a round table in the middle of the room where the Mills’ mail lay; I took off my hat and started to snoop. But before I could find anything of note the man, the butler I assumed, cleared his throat. “The lady will see you now through here.” 

He led me through a hall, all the flooring was marble and the walls held expensive looking paintings. He led me to a kind of parlor room with high backed chairs and a sofa, a fireplace and baby grand piano. Everything looked like I couldn’t touch it, including the women standing by the fireplace. Regina was wearing the same dress from this morning but without the gloves and the fur, that didn’t make her look any less regal. 

“Thank you Sydney, that’s all.” She turned to me as he shut the door. “Miss Swan, I didn’t expect to see you so soon. Don’t tell me you already have something.” See wore a curious yet almost amused expression. 

I scratched the back of my head and let my fingers linger over the short hairs there. I looked up and saw her watching me; I almost thought I saw something like intrigue flash in her eyes. I didn’t know what exactly to say so I fell back on what I was good at. “I thought I said you could drop the miss.” I threw my hat on the chair to my left and smirked.

“Yes well I’m still toying with that idea, now about your visit?”

“I would imagine there’s some fine liquor in a house this big.” I glanced about me and my eyes settled on a cocktail cart in the corner. 

“Help yourself.” She moved from the mantle and walked to the chair with my hat on it. I watched her pick it up and sit holding it in her hands. I poured some scotch from a crystal decanter and looked over my shoulder at her and lifted the glass questioningly. She shook her head and I moved to the edge of the sofa closest to her. 

“We may have found something, a lead but I’m not quite sure it’s worth sharing. It may have nothing to do with your father’s death and I wouldn’t want to harm your memory of him.” I suddenly realized I shouldn’t have come and couldn’t stop my word vomit. I stood.

“Miss Swan, what is it?”

“I’m sorry to have disturbed you.” I reached for my hat in her hands and she moved it out of my reach. I reached further coming closer to her, “It was impulsive of me.”

She moved it further and I started for the door abandoning the hat to her embrace. “Emma!” I stopped; never had I heard my name spoke like that. It was like I was in her embrace now for that half a second and boy did I want more of it. 

I turned and walked back over to her. I looked into her chestnut eyes and that was my mistake. It came spilling out, “I may have a possible lead at a nightclub.”

She raised an eyebrow and motioned for me to sit again. In that moment she could have motioned for me to jump through the window and I would have complied. “A nightclub? What is the lead?”

“We have reason to believe that your father was having an affair.” I watched her features tighten then relax as if she was relieved. I thought I must have read her wrong and put my hand on her knee in comfort. She was silent for a moment and I thought I shouldn’t continue until she spoke, so we waited in the quiet. 

“It makes sense really.” She finally spoke.

“How do you mean?”

“My mother is a…difficult woman. I never saw my parents be affectionate with each other. It never donned on me this was out of the ordinary until I got older and saw how other couples interacted. Several months ago I noticed a change in my father, he was happier and it showed. I imagine now that was because perhaps he found love.” She finally looked at me and brought herself out of her reflections.

“So you’re not going to shoot the messenger?” I finished the scotch I had left on the coffee table. 

“Of course not, it actually makes me feel a little better knowing that he did have some kind of happiness.” She looked down at my hand on her knee and I removed it. “Thank you for wanting to preserve my memory of him, that’s very kind.”

“Yeah well I’ve been accused of that from time to time.”

She laughed a little, “So would this nightclub be the Freeze?” I must have looked shocked because she smiled a little knowing smile. “My father had been there a couple times that I know of; he actually introduced me to it. It’s quite eloquent.” 

“Well that’s the place; Henry was involved with the owner, Ingrid. David and I went over there earlier but the only one around was a bartender.”

“So what do you intend to do now?”

“Well, we want to talk to Ingrid and see what she knows. We’re probably going back tonight to chat.” She laughed again and this time I didn’t know at what. “What’s funny?”

“I’m terribly sorry, I just, I mean, you’re not going like that are you?” She gestured to my suit.

“What the hell’s wrong with my clothes?” Did she think they were shabby? Well compared to her everything was. I certainly hoped she didn’t mean that I should wear a dress. That wasn’t happening. 

She must have understood my tone and sat up straighter, “Don’t get me wrong Miss Swan, while it’s a fine suit for a gumshoe it just won’t do for a nightclub that’s in full swing. You’ll stick out like a sore thumb.” 

She was right I really hadn’t thought of that, I guess with the upper crust you needed subtly and some tact. I was used to going into situations guns blazing. “Well it’s going to have to be good enough.”

She walked over to a rope by the door and pulled it, a couple moments later Sidney came into the room. “Please take Miss Swan into the red room and get her into a tuxedo.” 

I was unsure of what was happening but Sidney stepped behind me and started to guide me toward the door. “Do you people just have extra suits lying around? You don’t have to do this Miss Mills. I didn’t come here for that.” 

She moved toward the door with us, “I know but as I said you were kind and I’m going to provide you with some better cover, a tuxedo and my expertise.”

We were at the door now and Sidney cleared his throat once again like he had a hundred other things he could be doing. “Your expertise? You’re not coming with me.”

She leaned over and placed my hat that she held the entire conversation on my head. “It’s amazing how you think you can tell me what I can’t do. I am paying you after all, Emma.” I was too stunned to shoot a remake at her because she said my name again and instead was led away into the depths of the mansion by an annoyed looking man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments! It really makes me want to keep going. I think the story is really starting to hit it's stride so please keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm still alive. I had pretty much given up on this but something made me want to continue so here we are. It's not long I know but I'll be writing more soon. Anyway if you are reading this story thank you so much, it's nice to think others like something I'm doing!

I was lead into a big bedroom upstairs, when Regina said red room she wasn’t kidding. The walls were covered in red velvet, the carpet was red, hell there were even fresh looking red roses in a vase near the door. I watched Sidney walk across the room and open what I thought were wall panels but I guess they were the doors of the biggest closet I’ve ever seen. Hidden doors, the rich really do love keeping their secrets. I walked behind Sidney and saw the closet was full of suits and all manner of accessories; it was like a damn department store in there. 

“What’s with all the suits Jeeves?” He didn’t answer but just started grabbing different pieces and laid them out on the four poster bed. 

“I suspect those will fit you well enough, also do be quick, Miss Mills doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” He walked out of the room and shut the door a little too softly for my taste. I looked down at the penguin suit and shrugged. This wouldn’t be the craziest thing I’ve done for a case by a long shot. Plus there was the added bonus of a certain brunette who would be my side tonight. I put on the tux and walked in front of the entirely too large mirror on the other side of the room. It fit me better than I thought it would, like I went to a tailor but they were only second best in town. I felt like a million bucks and it felt strange. After looking at my mug enough times I headed for the door, I wasn’t quite sure where I was going to go after that but all that red was giving me a headache. 

I stepped out and headed back downstairs to be safe but I really wanted to explore this mansion Regina called home. More than anything I thought about her bedroom and what secrets it held. I glanced at the grandfather clock to my right; I had taken longer than I thought to get dressed. I figured with no one in sight I might as well get a drink; I headed for the room where the scotch lived. Pouring a drink I dared myself to touch one of the untouchable things in the room but before I could decide the door opened and I was greeted with the ultimate untouchable, Regina Mills. 

She wore a red dress that accentuated every delicious curve and suddenly I wasn’t sick of red, I loved red, it was my favorite color. She walked further into the room and I felt the need to stand up straighter, even though I realized I’ve never been in a tuxedo before and felt out of place. I watched as her eyes apprised me, but I couldn’t tell what she thought. Until a small smirk played at her lips and she said, “My, My, Miss Swan you do clean up well.”

“Back to the Miss again are we, I thought our relationship was passed that.” I winked feeling like charm could be my armor because this dame was making me dizzy. 

“We’re dressed so formally it only feels right to keep the propriety up.” Her eyes twinkled in a way that stars would envy. If I didn’t know any better she was flirting with me. 

“Well then what will wearing rags get me?” I drank the rest of the liquid in the tumbler.

“The next time I see you in some I’ll let you know. Shall we?” She motioned toward the door. “I had the car brought around.” I hurried my pace to reach the door before her and opened it so she could step through. I don’t know what’s gotten into me but I’m acting chivalrous and almost like I know what I’m doing. 

“Who’s suit is this anyway?” I asked as we stepped down the stairs toward the waiting town car. A car more expensive than anything I’ve ever ridden in. She stopped fast and I could almost see her falter. Almost. 

“It’s my late husband’s.” As we reached the car the driver beat me to opening the door and Regina slid in like a damn queen. She was married before, of course, honestly I was surprised when I found out she was single, this makes sense. I looked at her face once I settle in the car and I saw sadness but more than that a nostalgia in her eyes. “It’s a good thing you have more muscles than your average woman, it fits you well.” 

I swear her eyes roamed down my frame, and I would be a damn lair if I said I didn’t feel the heat of that gaze. “Well my muscles win again.” I earned a smile smirk. “I’ll be sure not to get any alcohol or blood on it.” She regarded me coolly and leveled her mouth out again, I’ll never be able to tell what will get a rise out of her. 

“Blood to a minimum please.” She looked out the window and I couldn’t make out her expression, but that almost commanding voice about knocked me out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As we exited the car, this time I had beat the driver to offering my hand to Regina. I was sure to give him my best ‘maybe next time’ look but he just turned and went back to the driver’s side. Regina took my hand and I silently cursed her gloves, one more barrier between us. She slide her arm in mine and I was about to crack that we looked good together but she spoke first. “Well now, I do believe we fit nicely together.” 

I open my mouth but no words came out. This dame was turning me into a damned fool. I racked my brain trying to come up with something but all I could think about was how close she was, how she smelled, and that damn twinkle in her eye. 

“Playing the part already I see.” She gave me a smile that I’m sure she learned from the devil, it was too charming. 

“What do you mean?” I was actually able to get out words this time as we walked through the doors of the nightclub without a question from the staff.

She stopped short once inside and turned to face me. I felt her body graze mine as she made the turn and my body’s reaction left me knowing one thing, she would be my demise. Not bullets, or some case gone wrong but this vision in red, who could make the pope sin. Then she spoke and I did everything I could not to look at her lips, “I mean you being so quiet, you just let me do the talking.” 

“I’m not just going to let you say anything; I’m the detective here in case you forgot.” She stepped back to my side.

“Oh I haven’t forgot, and we can play cops and robbers later if you’d like, but right now I’m your in to this world so if I were you I’d trust me.” She raised an eyebrow in the most perfect arch and waited for me to try and reply. I couldn’t once again she left me speechless and I’m angry and a little more than turned on. She takes my silence for compliance and starts our progress from the entryway into the fully in swing atmosphere of the main floor. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
